<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To See You Again by HomeForImaginaryFriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067051">To See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends'>HomeForImaginaryFriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroDai 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was given a mission that he will see to until the end, no matter if the person he is partnered up with is a fallen angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroDai 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo could not fathom why he was chosen for this job out of all the available angels.  He had no interest in earth, whether that involved the creatures that inhabited it or physically being on it himself.  He did like the small furry creatures but there were plenty of those above, where Kuroo liked to reside.  Everything on earth was too much, contrasting points that made Kuroo’s headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The small bits of natural places the unfortunate creatures left alone were still beautiful.  Tiny patches of forests, the stretching scrublands, and the vast deserts Kuroo never minded.  But the city he found himself in was horrid.  It was full of noise, constant and unfamiliar.  The smell was atrocious, it was equal parts too bright and too dark.  He could feel the press of humans against him, not just the physical body he was forced to inhabit to walk on this plane of existence without frying the ridiculous creatures minds but they pushed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him from every direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxieties, fears, pettiness, ambition- it all threatened to break him apart.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were there so many of them and why did they all congregate in one tiny area?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo turned down an alley, taking a deep breath and immediately joking on the putrid smell and taste around him.  Why were humans so filthy?  And why did they insist on poisoning the planet they lived on?  Did they think there would be no consequences for their actions?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had spent the majority of his long existence not minding humans much.  The few he interacted with up above were usually quiet and polite, some skittering around his edge of vision as if they feared direct contact.  He did not concern himself with those from below because he hardly had a reason to leave the comfort of his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he was given a mission to complete, apparently a job that only he could do though there certainly wasn’t a shortage of angels who wished to take a trip to the mortal realm.  But this was important and he was asked by the high council to complete this mission, so he would do his best to finish as quickly as possible and return home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never one to have walked the mortal realm before, Kuroo had to have a point of contact.  Someone who knew of his kinds existence who would assist him.  Kuroo just wished this person didn’t situate themselves in a dirty back alley in an overly crowded city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the tavern was just as dingy and worn down as the outside but at least there were only a handful of patrons scattered about the decent sized room.  The putrid smell of the alley fortunately did not carry into the establishment either but the occupants were less than savory.  Not a single one was human either, which worked just as well for Kuroo.  He hasn’t the knowledge to dance around the human customs they all held so tight onto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to the man polishing glasses behind a long wooden counter seemed to be Kuroo’s best bet.  He wasn’t even sure who he was supposed to meet with, just that they knew he was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello handsome,” Pale gray eyes looked Kuroo up and down, briefly pausing on the space just to the sides of Kuroo.  He felt the need to pull his wings closer but resisted, knowing they were well hidden.  Some humans were born with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the sight</span>
  </em>
  <span> but they usually did not live long enough to learn that the creatures who hid amongst them did not want to be seen.  This one in front of Kuroo was no mortal, though he belonged to this realm as much as the humans did  “Now tell me pretty boy, how does an angel find themselves in a place like this?”  He leaned against the counter, the dim lighting making his silver hair appear darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo felt the need to shift restlessly.  Handsome?  Pretty boy?  They sounded like terms of endearment but this man hardly knew him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a guide.”  Kuroo stated honestly, the local language came easily to him.  “They were made aware that I was coming.”  An eyebrow was raised as the smaller man leaned against the counter, appraising Kuroo once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you walk around in those sheets?”  They asked, smirk curling up the corners of his mouth.  Kuroo looked down at his clothing, he could have sworn he chose something that was in fashion the last time he had peaked in on the humans.  Things couldn’t have changed that much, could they?  He hadn’t paid much attention while walking but the few occupants of the tavern were dressed quite differently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga what’s going on I felt-” The voice cut off and Kuroo turned towards it automatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had always been obedient, he had wanted to please those that gave him orders and he had only come close to even questioning them on one occasion.  What felt like a lifetime ago, many of a human's lifetime that is, a group of angels had been cast to the earth for their disobedience and Kuroo’s core beliefs had been shaken.  He had been close to them, had fought by their side, slept curled together, had grown and watched over their land.  When they had fallen it had felt like a piece of Kuroo had gone with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Only an angel could true name another angel and no matter what had happened the one in front of Kuroo was an angel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>had been</span>
  </em>
  <span> an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m called Kuroo in this form.”  Kuroo motioned needlessly to his own body.  He watched a small uptick in their mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura.”  He took a deep breath, broad shoulders shifting before bringing up a hand to rub at the back of his neck.  All his movements were so human it nearly surprised Kuroo.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dai-</span>
  </em>
  <span> no, Sawamura, had always had a love for mortals.  “Of course no one thought to mention it was you they were sending.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will that be a problem?”  Kuroo glanced over at the man behind the counter, who was leaning against it with his head propped up on his hands, a big smile on his face as he watched the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”  Sawamura cupped his chin, looking Kuroo up and down with a slightly pained expression.  “This will require a lot of leg work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I not appropriately attired?”  Kuroo spread his arms, tried to keep the smile off his face because he had already gotten the impression that he was wearing the wrong thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo knew he should be feeling something like dread consuming him at this moment.  Sawamura had fallen, his wings had been destroyed, Kuroo could feel the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the other angel like a cold hand down the length of his spine.  But standing there in the same room with someone he had grown with, someone he had loved wholeheartedly, he could only help but feel sudden elation.  He was so different, short but broad, hardened by years spent in the mortal realm but still with that aura of kindness he always radiated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only a few that Kuroo was comfortable enough to be his true self around and apparently neither time nor space could change that one of those few was Sawamura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help with that!”  The man behind the counter volunteered enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” But the man already had his hands planted flat on the counter and used them to valt himself over the top and land gracefully before Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come along pretty boy.”  Kuroo looked at Sawamura in question even as he was pulled further into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Sugawara won’t harm you.”  Sawamura exchanged a look with the grinning Sugawara who pushed and prodded until Kuroo willingly followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know Sawamura from up there?”  Sugawara whistled as he pointed upwards.  Kuroo couldn’t fault the other for his questions, he was curious about Sawamura’s current life so perhaps they could exchange information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were created together.”  Kuroo answered, earning a surprised look from Sugawara as Kuroo followed him up a set of narrow staircases that led to a wide and round room.  “Have you known him long?”  Kuroo thought Sawamura had fallen about two or three hundred years ago by human standards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found him after- well, you know.”  Sugawara made a vague motion but Kuroo understood what he meant.  He stepped over to a standing wardrobe, pulling it open and Kuroo stared in shock at the sheer amount of fabric it held.  “He was pretty injured, I didn’t even know angels could be that hurt.”  It took a lot to injure an angel.  Mostly another heavenly being, though inner fighting didn’t happen often.  Falling was different, it was devastating</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this necessary?”  Kuroo looked at the large amount of clothing Sugawara was pulling out, instructing Kuroo on how to wear it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to do something about that too.”  Sugawara pointedly ignored Kuroo’s question, eyeing the spear Kuroo was holding.  Kuroo simply tapped the spear against the ground twice and let it become a simple leather bracelet on his wrist.  “Convenient.  I can’t believe you walked down the street wearing that, holding a seven foot spear and no one called the police.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans tend to see only what they want.”  Kuroo pulled off his robes and tried on the different pieces of clothing.  He didn’t see the point of changing his bottoms, or pants as Sugawara called them, three separate times or his top eight times but he didn’t feel like arguing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”  Sugawara clapped his hands together.  His smile should have held joy but there was something quite mischievous about the look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo didn’t enjoy the pants, they were tight and restricting but he did like the heavy boots.  The top was fine, Sugawara called it a V-neck, and Kuroo liked the long sleeves.  He hadn’t fussed much when Sugawara had pulled out a pair of scissors, cutting off Kuroo’s long hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more thing.”  Sugawara stepped in front of Kuroo, his smile turning sharp as he pointed the scissors at Kuroo’s chest.  “You might look down on Sawamura but he means the world to a lot of people here so you better watch yourself, mmkay?”  Kuroo felt genuine surprise as he looked down at Sugawara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many times Kuroo found himself wondering how Sawamura was.  There were no rules against visiting the fallen but it was frowned upon and Kuroo had his own duties to see to.  He worried that he would be alone or hurt.  The human world was one of harsh realities, cold and distant to those raised elsewhere.  But it seemed Kuroo needn’t have worried for Sawamura had carved out his own life here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t look down on him.”  Kuroo answered honestly.  He wasn’t really threatened by the scissors, most likely they would break if met with Kuroo’s skin but he still wanted to avoid a confrontation with someone Sawamura cared about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?  But you’re up there and he was forced to be down here.”  Sugawara was clearly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that.”  Kuroo tilted his head, wondering what Sugawara’s point was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think, I don’t know- you’re better than him or something?  His wings have been damaged, he can’t return home, he’s an outcast to your kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can return home.”  Kuroo ran a hand through his newly short hair.  Sugawara had still left a couple inches, more than he himself had or Sawamura had.  “He just has to repent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Repenting, is that difficult?”  Sugawara asked to which Kuroo shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has to apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you repeating what I’m saying?”  Kuroo asked.  “Angels are allowed to make mistakes, we are not perfect creatures.  The fallen are still angels, no matter the state of their wings.  Sawamura will come home when he chooses too and he will be welcomed back.”  Falling itself was meant as the punishment, living on earth a small part of it.  Kuroo supposed two or three centuries seemed like a lot to a human, but it was fairly insignificant to a celestial being.  Kuroo had always believed that Sawamura would return, the others with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was silent as he led him back to the tavern.  Kuroo smiled as he spotted Sawamura once more, walking up to him and only pausing slightly when he saw him start to turn red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”  Kuroo asked worriedly, peering down at Sawamura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”  Sawamura shot Sugawara a hard look before sighing.  “Ennoshita you’re in charge!”  A quiet affirmative was heard from behind another door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi!”  Sugawara threw his arms open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll only instigate trouble.”  Sawamura tugged on the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, prompting him to follow the shorter angel out of the tavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara threatened me.”  Kuroo said once they were on the street.  It didn’t smell nearly as bad as before, and the heavy push of emotions wasn’t as overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he?”  Sawamura sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck once more, looking up at Kuroo out the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s protective of you.”  Kuroo was happy about that.  As long as Sawamura seemed content than Kuroo wouldn’t push him to return home when the mission was over, no matter how much Kuroo personally missed the other angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anything happen to you, even from Suga.”  Sawamura stated plainly.  Kuroo smiled at that, happy to hear that Sawamura was as protective as always.  Kuroo leaned down a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong about the clothes he picked out?  You keep looking at me.”  Kuroo asked, head tilting as he watched Sawamura flush red once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.”  Sawamura mumbled, earning a laugh from Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara had nothing to worry about because Kuroo would make sure that nothing happened to Sawamura either, he swore on his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KuroDai Week 2020<br/>May 6th, Day One : Earth / Sky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>